Meant to teach love
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: The story goes like this: what if Hermione once believed in love? Became heartbroken… then she never again believed in love? What if she met that person whose meant to teach her how to love again? What if she fell for him? Yet… he was just meant to te


Meant to teach "love"  
  
Disclaimer: Never talk to me if you believe I'm J.K. Rowling because I never the hell meet her or seen her in person. (sorry for my language, I had to do that so dumb people never ever sue me as JK.) Spoiler: All 4 books. Rating: PG-13 (some bad languages and scenes) Description: The story goes like this: what if Hermione once believed in love? Became heartbroken. then she never again believed in love? What if she met that person whose meant to teach her how to love again? What if she fell for him? Yet. he was just meant to teach. Song: Final Answer by The Calling coz I just like Alex Band! Ok enough of this things, here it goes. Before the story: Hermione once loved Oliver Wood but then they break up so she never believed again in love again so she doesn't want to go to the Yule Ball anymore. A/N: This story is based on a S.M.S. (or text in some countries) I received from a friend. Weird inspiration huh? Again R/R.  
  
I want love  
  
To carry me through  
  
All the moments, I'd kindly undo  
  
Locked away  
  
So I can feel safe.  
  
A snowy day as winter comes, everyone is excited for the most awaited ball - The Yule Ball except for Hermione who is sitting beside Ginny.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you have any partner at the Yule ball?" asked Ginny tapping Hermione's.  
  
'How many times do I have to hear this? I hate the Yule Ball. All I can see is Harry and Cho, Lavender and Ron, Hermione and her own stupidity' Hermione thought to herself "To tell you frankly, I won't go there. I don't know why everyone is so excited about it, what's the importance of that stupid ball anyway?!" answered Hermione trying to be rude at Ginny.  
  
"But the Yule ball this year is great! There's the very cute Cedric Diggory, the Famous Roger Davies, and our very own Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. *fantasizes* ah. they're such a cutie! Hey, maybe you'll find the love of your life there." Said Ginny who is really into the Yule Ball.  
  
'Stop saying that Oliver thingy name' Hermione thought "Love? You ever believe that thing? Yule ball sucks, you get it?! I will never love anyone." Hermione said while raising an eyebrow on Ginny and crossing her arms as if she's really snobbish which is not like her.  
  
"You. you don't? Why? Are you just a boy-hater?" Asked Ginny who's shocked at Hermione's statement.  
  
"No. I'm not a boy-hater. Ron and Harry are boys and I never hated them, I just. just don't believe in love, that's all. Now if you excuse me I have to go or I'll be late at Potion's class. I'm sure Prof. Snape will give me detention or even lose points for Gryffindor. You know how strict he is" explained Hermione leaving Ginny and heading for the class.  
  
"Good day Fourth year students, now each of you will make an anti- aging potion, you'll need Antipodean Opaleye eggshells, powdered Bicorn horns, and leech juice but first let me check if everyone's here" said Snape while checking his parchment.  
  
"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry whispering at Ron.  
  
"No I haven't seen her this whole morning" answered Ron as both of their eyes were lurking through the whole room.  
  
"Wait. where's Miss Granger?" asked Snape as he was still checking the other students. Ron and Harry were nervous about her that they were shaking like leaves and worries on what have happened to her.  
  
"I'm here sir! Sorry I'm late, I. I. *thinking* I left my ingredients for the potion on my room so I have to go back." reasoned Hermione as she quickly takes her seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, where have you been? Ron and I have been looking for you" whispered Harry as he was writing some lectures.  
  
"Mr. Potter, mind your own work and enough courting with Miss Granger" said Snape the moment he caught Harry whispering to Hermione.  
  
"I will just talk to her after class. And sir, I'm not courting her, I'm just asking her something but I really am not courting her" answered Harry as his cheeks turn into deep red.  
  
Now that I'm down on my knees, begging for change  
  
Look down at the water  
  
Before I jump in  
  
To find I was sinking fast, in all that might have been  
  
______________________After the Potions Class______________________  
  
"As I was saying, where are you after all these hours Ron and I've searched for you?" asked Harry while Ron stares at her.  
  
"It's none of your business, I had a talk with Ginny. Is that enough answer?" explained Hermione in quite a harsh voice.  
  
"Let me guess, it's about the Yule Ball. Isn't it?" asked Ron who laughs loud.  
  
"What?! How did. but you were supposed to. you can't" uttered Hermione.  
  
"Duh? She's my sister, she told me that Draco wants to go out with her. I'll go with Lavender Brown, isn't she the coolest? How about you Harry? Hermione?" asked Ron as he looks pretty happy with his Yule Ball partner.  
  
'Yeah right, she's the coolest. nerd that you should go out with' thought Hermione as she looks at Ron from head to toe in disgust  
  
"I'll go with Cho Chang and maybe spend the rest of it in Honeydukes." Said Harry "How about you Hermione, who would you go out with?"  
  
'With the pixies and trolls, who likes me anyway?' she thought to herself as she starts to giggle.  
  
"Did I say something funny?" asked Harry who is quite puzzled.  
  
"No." she answered. "Actually, I won't go there, why? Let me see. it's just the fact that I have no interest in those things and I don't have a partner to go with. Are you happy now Mr. Harry 'all-girls-have-crush-on- me' Potter?" said Hermione feeling sorry for herself.  
  
What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
  
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender  
  
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer  
  
"Er. I could cancel my meeting with Cho if you want" said Harry even though he doesn't want anything to be wrong with Cho and him but he pities Hermione.  
  
"No. even when I have a partner, I won't go anyway." said Hermione "I don't want to go there, the Yule ball is the stupid part of being a wizard"  
  
"Going to the Yule Ball alone means that no one loves you, Besides Draco will keep on teasing you for not going there. So what is your answer, are you going with me or what?"  
  
"Love? What is it? Oh yeah I almost forgot, it is the word that almost kill Me. The on who brings pain" said Hermione "So what if Draco teases me? I don't care about him either. By the way, go with Cho if you want to." she said as tough as she can but soon, tears start to fall in her eyes and now she feels soft like a melting butter.  
  
"Why don't you believe in love?" while waving at Ron who is saying goodbye to visit Lavender.  
  
"Because love is something that I don't know. No one loves me so what's the reason to believe in it?" explained Hermione.  
  
'But I'm the one who loves. wait. no not these feelings again' thought Harry "But do you like anyone?" asked Harry trying to comfort her by hugging her. Is there love without hate?  
  
Is there pleasure without pain?  
  
I have seen all my mistakes  
  
I cast you out, but now, I want you back  
  
So light me again, coz my heart is turning black  
  
'No! Why do I feel like this? Should I tell him?' thought Hermione as she was really shocked at Harry's question. Then she answered "Yeah I really like this certain guy but he likes someone else"  
  
"Really? Maybe you should talk to him about your feelings. That works on Cho" said Harry really trying to help her but instead Hermione cries much louder.  
  
'Oh my, that means Harry and Cho have gotten together! No!. how am I going to tell him what I feel for him now?' thought Hermione "But you're a boy, boys usually confess their feelings for a girl. And I'm a girl so how can I tell a boy?"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him. You could tell him: Hi, have I told you that your eyes are lovely and I like your attitude and your handsome face. Or just tell him: Hey, don't you know that I like you?" said Harry  
  
"Like this?" said Hermione holding Harry closer "Hi Harry, don't you know I LOVE you? Do you know I like your bright green eyes, your lovely kissable lips and your beautiful face" said Hermione giving Harry a kiss. Harry was surprised to know Hermione has feelings for him, his half-lifted eyes turned into big green balls. His jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Herm.io.ne? you. you li.ked. me?! But wh.y. how?" asked Harry who is lost for words and still in shock.  
  
What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
  
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender  
  
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer  
  
"Harry, you taught me how to love again, thank you" said Hermione touching Harry's face. "Wait, I wanna show you something" she said holding Harry's hands and running to her room. When they finally went to her room, she pulled a light blue dress/gown from her closet and said "This was what I am suppose to wear at the Yule Ball with Oliver but I never will go to there." Harry was dazzled by her gown and then asked "Hey, could you wear it?" Hermione agreed so she wears it without a fuss and she absolutely looks perfect.  
  
"So how do you like it?" asked Hermione as she fixes everything in place.  
  
"I like it, hope I could be the one to dance with you." Said Harry  
  
"You like the dress? What about me? Do you like me?" asked Hermione while bringing Harry closer to her. again  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I liked you before but you keep on telling me that you will never love again especially Quidditch players." Explained Harry while looking at Hermione's teary eyes. Then he said "I remember the first time you wore a dress, you look pretty weird back then. But now, look at you, you look perfect. Then I kissed you but you pulled me back because you thought that Oliver might see us. Man! That was my first kiss. Then you run to Oliver the moment he caught us then you two broke up the next day. A! it's my fault when you two broke up. I'm sorry Hermione"  
  
Remember the night you wore that dress  
  
It flowed through our lips  
  
Drink after drink and kiss after kiss  
  
I'm still holding on, day after day  
  
Don't run away  
  
"Hey Hermione, why did you told me that the 'certain guy' which is me loves this 'certain girl'? who is she? Is she Cho?" asked Harry  
  
"yeah. it's just because you like Cho more than me. Sure you liked me but you'll never learn to love me more than Cho" said Hermione  
  
"Hermione?! Remember that the only reason I'm here is to comfort you. I'm you're friend. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't wanna lose you. So you'll go to the Yule Ball right?" Said Harry. Hermione was so happy to hear what Harry was saying.  
  
I want love to carry me through  
  
Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do What I need now is an honest answer, to make things better  
  
You can see now my hands are tied, and I surrender  
  
So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer  
  
"Harry, really? You don't wanna lose me? Thanks Harry. I promise I'll go to the Yule ball even thought the one I love wasn't there" said Hermione saying goodbye to Harry and giving him a hug.  
  
___________________ At the Yule Ball ___________________  
  
Hermione was sitting there watching the others dancing with their partners while Harry was sitting on the other corner, he later stands, heads towards Hermione, asking for a dance.  
  
"Hi Hermione, may I take this night to dance with you?" asked Harry lending Hermione his hand.  
  
"But why? Where's Cho? Did you come here alone?" asked Hermione who is quite puzzled on why Harry is alone.  
  
"Shhh. that doesn't matter. Cho screwed me up and now I want to say sorry. Just because I love a girl doesn't mean that that girl loves me. Now I truly know who loves me, and you know what? It's you." Said Harry who dances with Hermione at the Yule Ball.  
  
"Wait! Where is Cho anyway?" asked Hermione pushing Harry back.  
  
"Oh she's with Wood. She never told me she'll go out with him" answered Harry.  
  
"Ok wrong question. never mind." said Hermione while continuing their dance together.  
  
"Harry." said Hermione while Harry cuts her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Thanks for all that you've done" smiled Hermione  
  
"You're always welcome" said Harry as they spend the night dancing together.  
  
A/N: Well that's basically it! Hope you will like it. 


End file.
